Europa In situ
by Kira92
Summary: Son los pequeños momentos los que hacen grande nuestras vidas. Esos pequeños momentos que pasan en lugares especiales, que en realidad son especiales gracias a esos pequeños momentos que pasaron allí. Multicharacter, Multipairing-Serie de Oneshots/drabble
1. Berlin: Bandera

**La vida me permitió viajar a Europa y conocer cientos de lugares increibles.**

**Y como Hetalia se comió mi cerebro, estas son las historias que nacieron en esos lugares :)**

**No voy a seguir un orden especifico, ni una estructura, ni limitarme a grupos de personajes. Por esta vez, voy a seguir mi inspiración y escribir lo que se me venga a la mente. Es probable que salte de una ciudad a otra y despues volver a la primera y así.**

**Espero que les guste, este es mi pequeño regalo a la comunidad Hetalia en español que les puedo traer de mi viaje **

* * *

><p><strong>Europa In Situ<strong>

_Pequeños momentos, en pequeños lugares, en un pequeño continente._

* * *

><p><span>Pais:<span> Alemania

Ciudad: Berlin

Lugar: Brandenburger Tor (Puerta de Branderburgo)

Tiempo: Presente

* * *

><p><strong>Berlin I: Bandera<strong>

La puerta de Brandeburgo es hermosa. No había duda de porque Napoleón quiso llevársela. _Gracias a dios_ que no lo hizo, luce tan bien Berlín. Su cuadriga no puede pertenecer a ningún otro lugar que el corazón de lo que alguna fue el Imperio prusiano, con aquella diosa que la lidera, que no hace más que recalcar el orgullo y la tradición que sienten por su águila y su cruz de hierro. Gloriosa con todo esplendor medieval como es sin embargo, a los ojos de Alfred toda su majestuosidad se pierde ante la vista de su querida y flameante bandera estadounidense, coronando un imponente edificio a la izquierda de la plaza.

Se giró buscando a su hermano, seguramente para hacer algún tipo de comentario sobre la gloria de su nación o algo por el estilo, su sonrisa mostrando todo el orgullo que le provocaba su bandera ondeando al viento.

Pero todo sentimiento patriótico paso a segundo plano al ver la expresión de Matthew, que llevaba su propia sonrisa ensoñadora, con un pequeño sonrojo que bien podría ser por el sol de Junio o simples exageraciones de Alfred. Su mirada enfocada en lado contrario derecho de la plaza, ignorando tanto a la bandera como al monumento, como a su hermano.

-¿Mat? ¿Por qué tan feliz?-preguntó Alfred con recelo sabiendo que no le había estado prestando atención

-E-eh, de que hablas, Al-titubeó un poco girándose a verlo

Aunque intento hacer como si no pasara nada, sus ojos lo delataron cuando no pudo evitar echar una ojeada más hacia esa otra bandera que flameaba justo del otro lado de la plaza. Según Alfred, su sonrojo se acentuó.

-¡Mattie!-se quejó el mayor de inmediato

-No, _non_, Alfred, no es lo que-…-

-Sí, claro, intenta disimular ahora. ¡Te vi con mis propios ojos!

-Bueno, sí, pero, no-…-

La discusión se perdía un poco entre tanto turista vociferando por ahí, y pronto pasaría a ser otra discusión más entre hermanos, aunque eso no le quitaba efusividad a los gritos de Alfred ni ayudaba al sonrojo de Matthew.

De fondo, la puerta de Brandeburgo seguía irguiéndose hermosa como debió hacerlo siempre, mientras a sus costados, cada una con edificio propio las banderas estadounidense y francesa competían por quién flameaba más elegantemente.

* * *

><p><strong>Y esto fue lo que me paso cuando llegue ahí. Primero vi la puerta, y dios que es hermosa! Y entonces vi la bandera de Estados Unidos, ondeando arriba de un imponente edificio que quizas era la embajada y quizás no, y fue como "Pfff, que raro. Tipico, queriendo llamar la atención como siempre" y entonces me di vuelta y estaba la francesa del otro lado y bueno, todo esto nació<strong>.


	2. Ohrdruf: 1945

**Europa In Situ**

_Pequeños momentos, en pequeños lugares, en un pequeño continente._

* * *

><p><span>País<span>: Alemania

Ciudad: Ohrdruf

Lugar: Ohrdruf S III

Tiempo: Pasado

* * *

><p><strong>Ohrdruf: 1945<strong>

Hay ciertas cosas para las que nadie puede estar preparado.

Nadie estaba preparado para los Campos de Concentración Nazis. Ni los propios aliados.

Arthur apretó los dientes, fuerte hasta que duela. Quizás si dolía lo suficiente, podía sentir que se redimía un poco, que estaba…pagando.

_Tonterías_, lo sabía. Ni todo el dolor del mundo podía compararse a eso.

Mejor dicho, el dolor del mundo estaba ahí. En ese campo, y en cientos de otros.

Podía sentir a Alfred temblar un poco cada tanto a su lado, se tapaba los ojos con una mano y la otra se aferraba a su cabello. La palabra _rabia_ no era suficiente para describir lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

En otra situación, Ivan hubiera hecho tantos comentarios, hubiera sido tan feliz de verlo en ese estado. Pero hoy no había ni sonrisa ni sarcasmo ni sed de sangre. Suficiente destrucción hasta para él. Seguramente, no estaba tan shockeado como ellos, pero la verdad, quien sabe que pensamientos pasarían detrás de esas orbes violetas frías como el hielo. Solo se sabía que estaba serio, y eso demuestra lo atípico de la situación.

El único que dejaba caer lágrimas sin importarle que todos lo vean era Francis, golpeando el piso con el talón sistemáticamente mientras sus manos se abrían y cerraban sobre sus muslos. Sentía que había perdido todo derecho de decir que él también fue una víctima. Esto no tenía comparación con su aprisionamiento. Esto iba más allá de una ocupación.

Dicen que la guerra te prepara para todo.

Falacias. Nada te puede preparar para un campo de concentración. De exterminio.

-Qué vamos a hacer con ellos-preguntó Arthur después de un largo rato. Triste como era, tenían que ponerse en marcha-con los...sobrevivientes

S_obrevientes_ era sólo una forma de decir. Nadie sobrevive a eso. Vivos por fuera, muertos por dentro.

-Son nuestra responsabilidad ahora-susurró Francis, su voz firme a pesar de tantos sentimientos mezclados, el acento pesado en sus palabras

-¡No son sólo _ellos_!-rugió Alfred destapándose los ojos vidriosos de una vez para lanzar los brazos al aire-¡son cientos y miles que están en iguales o peores condiciones en _decenas_ de otros campos!

-Lo sé, Alfred-fue la única respuesta del inglés mirando al otro lado.

-Tienen que pagar. Alguien debe hacerse responsable por esto-vociferó el americano sin encontrar nadie que si quiera lo mire a los ojos.

La agresión de Alfred fue pronto tildada de ingenuidad juvenil, de revolución adolescente, y nadie lo recriminó por estar gritándoles a ellos que no tenían la culpa, así como tampoco nadie le respondió.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre los aliados. La presión que nunca se fue se acentuó.

-...qué les han hecho…-comentó Francis sintiendo que el silencio era peor.

-No es su culpa. Ludwig y Gilbert tienen sus jefes, igual que nosotros…-respondió Arthur aún mirando la pared.

-De ellos hablo. Y de Feliks, Elizaveta, Lars, Sophie…Qué les han hecho.

Simplemente no era justo.

* * *

><p><em>El 5 de abril de 1945 fue tomado el <em>campo de trabajos forzados Ohrdruf<em> por la 4ª División de Tanques americana, que instaló allí un campo de paso para los prisioneros rusos liberados. El Campo de Muerte Ohrdruf fue así el primer campo de concentración nazi que fue liberado por el ejército americano. En marzo de 1945 este campo albergaba 11.700 prisioneros._

_El lugar llegó incluso a ser visitado por el general Eisenhower, que se empeñó en hacer que tanto sus tropas como la población civil habían de contemplar con sus propios ojos durante los días siguientes este centro de crímenes nazis._

_Al verlo, el General Patton se sintió mal y el propio Eisenhower se descompuso. El mariscal de campo del ejército americano obligó al alcalde de la ciudad y a su mujer a realizar dicha visita. Al llegar de regreso a su casa, ambos se suicidaron._

_Los soldados americanos obligaron a la población a enterrar los cadáveres de los internados y a limpiar todas las instalaciones. Prácticamente ningún habitante de la localidad se salvó de ver con sus propios ojos el horror que habían ocasionado a gente inocente. En julio de 1945 entregaron los americanos esta zona al ejército soviético._

* * *

><p><strong>FUENTE INFO: WIKIPEDIA<strong>

**Este drabble fue inspirado por mi guia turistica en Berlin, que nos dijo exactamente la segunda oración. Me pareció una poetica forma de decirnos que aún soldados que venían de la guerra más grande de todos los tiempos no se esperaban encontrar lo que vieron en los campos.**

**No estuve en Ohrdruf, ni visité ningun campo de concentración. Les digo, las ganas no me faltaron, si el tiempo y tambien las excursiones hasta ellos, si bien seguramente valen la pena, son caras. **

**Por eso, como no me faltaron las ganas, y como este tema es ineludible cuando se está en Berlin, nacio estó. **

**Se que este no es muy in situ, y también se que debe haber errores históricos, pero necesitaba sacarme esto de la cabeza. **


	3. Paris: Champ mars

**Europa In situ**

_Pequeños momentos, en pequeños lugares, en un pequeño continente._

* * *

><p><span>País: <span>Francia

Ciudad: Paris

Lugar: _Tour Eiffel_ (torre Eiffel)

Tiempo: Presente

* * *

><p><strong>Paris: Champ mars<strong>

Ah, la _tour Eiffel._ Su hermosa _tour Eiffel_.

Amaba su país, toda Francia. Pero desde 1889, no podía alejarse mucho tiempo de su adorada París, necesitaba mirar su _tour Eiffel_. Y mirarla y mirarla.

Su lugar preferido, era un pequeño pedazo de parque debajo del monumento, por el frente al _champ mars_, cerca del pilar este. Era donde estaba la mejor vista.

Cuando estaba triste, o confuso, o necesitaba tranquilidad, siempre iba allí. Se acostaba en el pasto fresco y observaba su apreciada torre desde abajo enmarcada entre los árboles. Era casi un ritual obligatorio que tenía que hacer al menos una vez al mes, nieve, llueva o haya sol.

Cerró los ojos sólo por un momento, tratando de unirse con la paz que sentía.

-No sé porque la recordaba negra a la torre Eiffel, pero el marrón le sienta bien-sonó una voz cerca de él.

Se sentó suavemente y tomó la bolsa de las manos de la rubia que apareció frente a él.

-Eran los últimos sándwiches, ya estaba por cerrar-comentó la joven acomodando su falda.

De fondo se escuchó como bajaban las persianas de la péqueña caseta a unos 10 metros de dónde Canadá había comprado la comida.

-No hay problema, deben ser deliciosos igual-respondió Francis sin más, observándola fijamente.

La canadiense estaba por quejarse de la manera en que la miraba, pero todo comentario se perdió cuando vio la expresión de susto que apareció de repente en los ojos azul zafiro de Francis.

-Quee-qué sucede-preguntó rápidamente alarmada, llevando sus manos instintivamente hacia su rosotro

-Oh, Désolé, no es nada-dijo Francis tomando aire cómo si el _peligro_ se hubiera esfumado de la nada-es sólo que un horrible pensamiento pasó por mi mente

-¿Qué-e pe-e-ensamiento?-inquirió, aunque no estaba muy segura de querer saber temerosa de que haya sido algún error suyo (más bien, casi segura de que así lo era)

-No importa, _cherie_

Francis tomó la mano de la rubia y la besó suavemente

-No importa-repitió sonriendo

-Dime-insistió sólo para cortar el silenció.

Francis la miró con sus labios pegados al reverso de su mano. Esperó hasta que ella se sonrojara y desviara la mirada para hablar, sabía que iba hacerlo. Siempre lo hacía. Y lo hizo, y se vio preciosa. Aún más con la torre de fondo.

-Sólo se me ocurrió, ¿qué pasaría si alguna vez una muy, muy malvada persona me hicieran decidir entre tú y mi _tour Eiffel_?

-¿Eeh?

Francis rio, una risa suave y natural, mientras tiraba de su mano para poder tenerla cerca y abrazarla. Maddie no opuso ninguna resistencia y dejó que se aferrara a ella.

Quizás debería sentirse ofendida por la idea, algo disminuida o dudar de la profundidad del amor del francés. O de su sanidad mental.

Pero al mismo tiempo que no era tan malo como suena. De hecho, estar al nivel de la torre Eiffel era más **que mucho** en la escala de Francis. Y algo que ella, un tiempo atrás, lo hubiera tomado como falso. Como un engatusamiento más de los muchos que el francés utilizaba.

Pero hoy, no importaba los comentarios resentidos de Alfred ni las criticas constantes de Arthur, esa era, a su criterio, la mayor declaración de amor que podía esperar de Francis.

No porque su amor fuera superficial, o por qué era lo único que podía ofrecerle. Sino porque sabía de la profundidad de eso, de su nivel. De lo que la torre Eiffel significaba para él, y del nivel a que estaba.

Y su sonrojo no se hizo esperar. Porque se sentía amada, y cuando uno se siente así es feliz. Y cuando Maddie es feliz, el sonrojo no se le despega. Y se ve aún más preciosa.

Y es cada vez que la ve así de azorada, que Francis se promete nunca, nunca dejarla ir.

-Estoy jugando, claro que te elegiría a ti, _cherie_.

* * *

><p><strong>No es que este exagerando ni que Francis la ame tanto solo porque es suya. La torre eiffel es por demás hermosa. Yo no podía dejar de mirarla, no me imagino lo que seria para Francis. <strong>


	4. Bruselas: Metro

**Lalala, a nadie le gusta esto pero no me importa lala **

* * *

><p><strong>Europa In Situ<strong>

_Pequeños momentos, en pequeños lugares, en un pequeño continente._

* * *

><p><span>Pais:<span> Bélgica

Ciudad: Bruselas

Lugar:_ Gare Centrale_ (Estación de Metro)

Tiempo: Presente

Personajes: Fem!Romano, Fem!Veneziano, España, (Prusia, Holanda, Francis)

* * *

><p><strong>Bruselas: Metro<strong>

_¡Cuídate de los Franceses!_ dice todo el mundo.

Y todo el mundo se olvida de los belgas. Ugh, _belgas._

Son peor que los franceses. Básicamente, son lo que quedó de la mezcla de españoles, franceses y holandeses. Un cocktail explosivo.

A veces sentía que los _odiaba_.

Bueno, quizás está sobre actuando un poco.

Pero en ese momento, definitivamente los odia.

Malditos belgas.

Son las 5 de la mañana, el sol ya esta asomándose. ¿Por qué rayos no se asoma el metro también por el maldito tunel?

-Muero de sueño...-comentó su hermana apoyada en la pared igual que ella.

A Felicia no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo los belgas.

3 eran los que les estaban complicando la vida en ese momento. En esas horas de la mañana del sábado, es natural que haya gente alcoholizada por ahí. No son los borrachos en sí lo que le molestaba. Era...la _atención_ que esos borrachos le estaban prestando a ellas lo que le ponía los nervios de puntas. Sentados en las escaleras, no paraban de gritar como perfectos borrachos. Belgas borrachos.

-Vamos, Lovi, ¡sólo quieren que sepas lo hermosa que eres para ellos!-canturreó Felicia demasiado feliz para el gusto de Lovina.

-Cállate, Felicia.

La menor sonríe y acata, volviendo su atención a otro borracho sentado del otro lado de las escaleras, divirtiéndose con sólo verlo hacer todo un show para conseguir una lata de gaseosa de la maquina expendedora.

Y los de las escaleras siguen gritando, chiflando y hasta haciendo gestos. Lovina no entiende ni una palabra de lo que dicen, pero puede captar el mensaje bastante bien.

-¡Ya quieren callarse!-gritó cuando los 3 muchachos empiezan a ser demasiado explícitos con sus gestos para su gusto- ¡No entiendo un _cazzo _lo que dicen, ni me interesa! ¡_Porca troia!_

_-So-sorella _no creo qu-e gri-tar sea-a lo mejor, se-e pueden e-enojar-murmuró Felicia asustada por el exabrupto

No hay mucha gente a esas horas, pero las pocas que hay y las pocas que tienen algo de noción más allá del alcohol, las están mirando. Lovina finge que no le importa, aunque un pequeño sonrojo que contrasta con la palidez de su hermana aflora en sus mejillas.

-¡Y que van a hacerme, gesticular aún más! ¡Que intenten tocarme un pelo y los voy a dejar gesticulando de dolor por varias semanas, malditos belgas!

Más allá de enojarse, los 3 hombres se le quedan viendo para luego reír como empedernidos. Detrás de ellos, un cuarto muchacho que venía bajando las escaleras justo a tiempo para presenciar el escándalo, la sigue mirando unos segundos más antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

_Cobarde, _pensó Lovina.

-_So-orella! _Shhh, ¡todos son belgas aquí!

Abre la boca, dispuesta de responderle, cuando las risas detrás de ellas se vuelven tan fuertes que le hacen girarse más decidida que nunca al pensar que ahora se ríen de la vergüenza de su hermana (dudaba que ellos tampoco entendieran nada de lo que decían)

-¡Acaso se piensan que por gritar porquerías vamos a ir a ahí y dejarles que nos-...-

-¡Lovina!-la interrumpe su hermana

_-Hum!_

Bueno, los gritos no ayudaron mucho. La estación las miraban, los borrachos reían aun más fuerte y había logrado llamar la atención de otro alcoholizado, el que antes peleaba con la maquina expendedora y ahora camina hacía a ellas.

Genial. Simplemente genial.

El borracho empieza a hablar, y el alcohol que transpiran sus palabras no hacen más que producirle asco a Lovina, y al parecer fascinación a Felicia, que del momento en que el comprueba que su nuevo amigo puede hablar inglés (tiene que concederle el crédito de que lo hacía bastante _entendible_en el estado que estaba) se pone a conversar con él sin dilema alguno.

Se enoja con ella por gritarle a unos idiotas pero ella se pone a charlar con otro más idiota. Tan típico de Felicia.

Hablando de los de la escalera, siguen en el mismo plan que antes, sólo que ahora se han _sentado._ Genial, parece que se van a quedar un rato más.

Malditos belgas, maldito metro, maldita idea de salir sin dinero suficiente para tomar un taxi, y maldito, maldito idioma que no le permite comunicarse propiamente para hacerles llover una merecida catarata de insultos. Si estuvieran en Italia, ya les hubiera dado un perfecto ojo morado a alguno (preferenteme al albino que parecía ser el más elocuente de los tres). Pero el abuelo y su tío Roderich fueron bastante claros, al más mínimo problema en Bélgica, no volverían a salir ni de la ciudad (no quedaron muy contentos luego de sus problemas con la policía en Londres. No fue su culpa.)

Y Felica sigue charlando con su amigo. Un par de veces intentan incluirla en la conversación pero se limita a monosilabos. No esta de humor para sociabilizar con la _fauna local_

Mira el cartel informativo, y como las ultimas 35 veces, sigue en blanco. Su tren ni ha empezado el recorrido aún.

Maldito, maldito tren.

Escucha que Felicia se despide de su amigo. Genial, una lacra menos.

-_Sorella, sei bene?_

_-_Si, Felicia, si. Sólo tengo hambre, sueño, frío, y quiero matar a esos tres. Pero sí, estoy bien.

-No les prestes atención, _Sorella_. Sólo están un poco pasados de alcohol.

-No es excusa. Son unos ¡depravados!-gritó, subiendo la voz a propósito para que la escucharan, aun si no podían entenderle, debían sentir el desprecio en su voz al menos.

Entre las risas mezcladas, no sólo de los borrachos pero también de su hermana ahora, siente una quinta que no había escuchado antes. Del otro lado de las vías un chico parece no poder contener la risa. Con los ojos verdes mirando a un costado, una mano en la boca y con un aire demasiado despreocupado, jovial y despierto para la situación, el muchacho ríe. De ella se ríe. Lo reconoce al instante. Es el chico que venía bajando cuando ella gritó.

Idiota. Todos idiotas.

Decide ignorarlos. A todos. A los depravados de las escaleras, a su hermana, y principalmente al muchacho del otro lado de la vía.

Los minutos pasan, los borrachos hasta parecen haber encontrado otra cosa con que divertirse. Y entonces el glorioso ruido de un tren acercándose levanta las esperanzas de todos en la estación (porque en serio, hace como 45 minutos estaban allí sentados). Lovina hasta se despega de la pared de un salto, sólo para ver que la luz no viene del lado que ella necesitaba que vengan.

Es injusto que el primer tren que venga sea el del otro lado donde sólo había una persona esperando. O al menos eso pasa por la cabeza de Lovina.

El muchacho de ojos verdes sube al último vagón, Lovina siguiéndolo con la mirada intentando tirarle veneno por los ojos si pudiera. Lo odiaba a él y su maldito tren de 5 30.

Las puertas se cierran y el chico, sintiéndose observado levanta la vista. La encontró fácil con la forma en que lo miraba. Sonríe y levanta la mano para saludarla con el mismo aire jovial y tranquilo que cuando rió.

Entre el caos del tren arrancando y su propio odio burbujeando, Lovina piensa: _Beh...al menos es lindo. Y tierno. _

Lo saluda y le sonríe también.

Le _sonríe._ Es increíble, pero lo hace.

La estación queda en calma con la partida del tren, sólo interumpida por el pequeño click del cartel que indicaba el próximo tren con destino a Stockel en 15 minutos. Y los murmurllos de los chicos de las escaleras.

Pero ya no les molestaban.

Sólo sonríe.

¿A quién no le hace sonreír que un extraño que de repente ya no se siente tan extraño le dedique una sonrisa?

La más cálida de las sonrisas.

* * *

><p>Basada en un historia real. Gracias chico del otro lado dela via! Me alegraste la noche (si yo sería Lovina, la que grita insultos, en mi caso en español rioplatense, en una estación llena de belgas borrachos)<p>

Reviews?


End file.
